


Shut Up

by ClutchHedonist



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Biting, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutchHedonist/pseuds/ClutchHedonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Luigi does his best to shut his brother's stupid fucking mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Hands? He felt hands curling into the fabric of his collar, fingers fumbling gracelessly against the nape of his neck. Pavi let out a small groan of protest and nuzzled more firmly into his pillow. It was much, much too late for this.

“Tomorrow, bella, Pavi needs beauty sleep.” He whined hazily. He’d shown the gentern for the evening the door already, what was she doing back?

The decidedly masculine grunt in reply made him blink, and he lifted his head from the pillow just enough to glance back over one shoulder.

“Luig- ah!”

Luigi’s hands found Pavi’s shoulders before he could protest, fingers digging into them as he shoved the dark-haired man onto his back.

“What are you doing, you stupid-a stronzo?” Pavi hissed, instinctively pawing at his brother’s grip, “You smell like-a the whiskey.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Luigi drawled. He gave a firm yank on either side of Pavi’s collar, dislodging several buttons as he tore the shirt open down the middle.

Pavi let out a small gasp, then chuckled, “What do you think-a you are doing? You- …nnh!” Luigi’s teeth had found the crook of his neck and sunken firmly into the pale skin there. Immediately, Pavi’s hands ceased their nervous scrabbling.

Luigi let out a soft, pleased growl as the younger man’s body sank into his touch. The frame was pliant and smooth under his calloused hands, giving the smallest of shudders as they ranged hungrily over it.

“You are drunker than a skunk.” Pavi breathed, though the observation was no longer an objection.

“I said shut up!” A sharp smack across one cheek quickly followed the exclamation. Pavi gasped at the impact, unable to keep from arching briefly.

“You fucking-…you goddamn little fucking slut…” Luigi growled, “Always fucking leering at me, you fucking pervert…” His hands flew to the hem of Pavi’s pants and gave a rough jerk. 

“N-Nnh, yes…” Pavi confessed eagerly to each accusation, shuddering pleasedly at the friction of the fabric against his growing hardness. Another agitated strike fell across his mouth, and he could feel a trickle of blood begin to well up beneath his stolen face.

“Fucking sick!” Luigi snarled as he seized Pavi’s neck with one hand, lifting him briefly from the bed before slamming him back down, “If Pop ever knew about you-! You make me sick!”

Pavi’s eyes flashed, “Mm~, and you make-a me hard.” He managed to choke out, with a playful smirk.

Enraged, Luigi brought his fist across the slim man’s false face once more. Breathless, defiant laughter bubbled up through the carefully maintained lips.

“God damnit, I’ll show you what you’re fucking good for, you goddamn pansy. You…you fucking woman!” Luigi roared.

“Ooh, yes-a, show me, brother.” Pavi nearly cooed, grinning.

Within seconds, one of Luigi’s hands was tangled mercilessly in Pavi’s hair, the other scratching roughly over the younger man’s hips as he yanked the remaining clothing from them. Pavi let out a soft, pleased cry as Luigi’s teeth returned to his neck, darkening several patches of skin in quick succession. Luigi’s hips ground brutally against his until Pavi thought his hipbones might just crack under the pressure. He could feel his brother’s hand slip between their bodies after several moments, fumbling at the zipper of his own pants.

“Let-a me help.” Pavi purred.

“Fuck you.”

The dark-eyed man was halfway through a breathless laugh when he heard the zipper of Luigi’s pants snap, and in less than a moment, the other man was pressing impatiently against his entrance.

“You’re-a just going to-” Pavi began startledly, eyed widening.

Luigi shoved a hand irritably over his brother’s mouth, brow knitting with annoyance. Beneath his palm, Pavi wailed and twisted as Luigi pitched forward. The wide eyes darkened with pain as, swiftly (almost too swiftly, Luigi later realized), his knees came to rest at Luigi’s scarred sides. The older man groan with satisfaction, content until he realized that the other was mewling something into his fingers. He lifted his hand for just a moment.

“-hurts, for God’s-a sake, you son of a bitch-a and why you are waiting?! Move! Scopa-”

He clamped his hand down once more. Pavi let out an annoyed cry behind it, his hips jerking hungrily to impale himself fully on Luigi’s length.

“You shut up!” Luigi growled, the other hand returning to Pavi’s throat as his hips slowly fell into rhythm.

Pavi’s indignant cries dissolved into stilted gasps, and his eyelids fluttered pleasedly. One hand flew to Luigi’s shoulder, clawing helplessly, although it made no move to push the other man away. Luigi could hear him groaning something that sounded like “Si...si…si…” beneath his grip. His own breath shortened just slightly. Fuck, he hadn’t realized men were so tight.

Pavi felt his entire body seize as Luigi shifted, beginning to pound mercilessly against a spot within him that made the room go white with each thrust. Almost pleadingly, he howled against the hand over his mouth. Luigi glanced down, raising it once more.

“Please-a, yes, now!”

Something in the voice was so vulnerable, so…helpless. Luigi buried his face against the other man’s neck and let out a low, pleased groan as he was pushed over the edge, grinding his full length up into the mewling man beneath. Pavi’s breath caught just briefly in his throat before a loud cry poured out of him, his fingers curling as he jerked and twisted up against the older man.

Their bodies remained entwined, slick with sweat, for several moments before either moved. Pavi’s chest heaved breathlessly against his brother’s.

“Nnh…fucking…showed you.” Luigi groaned, eyelids already drooping.

“Oh, yes, you show me.” Pavi agreed raggedly, falling limp against the bed, “Maybe you show me again in the morning, hnn~?”


End file.
